


the thing about tony stark

by Areiton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (hahahaha), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MIT Era, POV James "Rhodey" Rhodes, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, this is filth and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: It’s rough, just a little bit mean, and Tony’s shivering under him, these delicious hitching noises that Rhodey wants to eat out of his mouth
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 337
Collections: IronHusbands, Smut





	the thing about tony stark

The thing about Tony Stark--

Rhodey comes off his dick with a wet pop, and stares down at Tony, all lean muscle and smooth skin, a hint of baby fat still on his round cheeks. His mouth is wet and red, kiss swollen and lips bitten and Rhodey feels a smug surge of satisfaction. 

Tony whines, this high sweet noise and wiggles across the bed, hands scrabbling ineffectually and Rhodey frowns. 

Right. 

This. This is the thing about Tony Stark. 

He’s so goddamn  _ eager.  _

“Easy, baby boy,” Rhodey rumbles, presses his lips to the thin skin of Tony’s hips and smears the words there and above him, Tony  _ mewls.  _

This is their fourth time tumblin’ into bed together and he’s a little surprised and a whole lot pleased that the kid hasn’t gone off yet. 

If he’s very careful and Tony can  _ settle down _ , maybe he’ll even get to fuck him. 

Everyone at MIT is all aflutter with rumors of Tony  _ Stark _ , genius prodigy and baby billionaire. 

No one saw this, though. No one saw Tony fucking  _ gagging  _ for it, his voice a wreck, begging for Rhodey’s mouth or fingers or cock. 

No one would, either. Rhodey wasn’t good at sharin’ and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna share this eager mess of a boy who looked at him like he’d hung the goddamn moon. 

“Please, please, pleeease,” Tony chants, a desperate litany above him, and Rhodey smirks, takes Tony’s cock back in his mouth and  _ sucks _ . 

Like fuckin’ clockwork, his boy’s skinny hips punch up off the bed and Rhodey presses into it, swallows around the cock in his mouth, lets the muscles of his throat work around the head of Tony’s cock. 

Tony  _ howls _ . 

Rhodey smirks and lets his teeth drag, delicate and teasing, over Tony’s cock as he comes back up. That vein he likes to tongue and tease until Tony is begging, tears in his pretty eyes, is throbbing and Rhodey pulls away, all regret and a little bit of impatience. 

“You wanna take the edge off, baby boy?” 

Tony is gaping up at him, mouth open and soundless and Rhodey snorts. Dips down to kiss him, deep and filthy, tongue thrusting in the way he wants to do with his cock, and Tony’s whine is muffled, a shaky noise that tastes sweet as sugar when he eats it right outta Tony’s mouth. 

“Gonna fuck you, Tones,” Rhodey murmurs, and Tony shivers, a fine sweet tremble that makes Rhodey  _ crazy.  _

_ “ _ Please,” Tony begs, and there’s this too. 

When Tony gets like this, hungry and desperate and right up on the edge of cumming--all that brilliance falls away and all that’s left is a boy too damn pretty, with a mouth made for fucking and desperate for Rhodey’s touch. 

It’s a heady thing, to strip away the iron that makes the man, to uncover the boy Tony is careful to never share with the greedy world. 

Rhodey shoves the thought away and reaches for the lube. “I’m gonna fuck you, baby boy. So you can come. But I’m not gonna stop til I’m balls deep in that pretty ass.” 

Tony hiccups, a noise that makes Rhodey smile, and he nuzzles against the boy’s sweat damp skin, noses at his jaw. “Gotta tell me, Tones.” 

“Please,” Tony whispers. “Please, please, want it. Want you.” 

Rhodey nods and bites him, just because. Tony shrieks and arches off the bed, an endless keen caught in his throat as Rhodey sucks hard, worries a livid bruise into his pale skin. 

His stomach is sticky and slippery with precum and Rhodey touches it, skates a finger through it all while Tony blinks at him, dazed and flushed and waiting. His skinny legs sprawl open, shameless in his hunger, and Rhodey presses that spunk slick finger to his lips. “Get me wet, baby,” Rhodey says. 

Tony, Rhodey learned the first time they fooled around,  _ loves _ the taste of spunk, is fucking desperate for. 

He laps at Rhodey’s fingers, soaking them in spit, bright eyes fixed on Rhodey hopefully, and Rhodey smiles fondly. “Sweet boy.” 

Tony shudders, flushing, and Rhodey laughs, low, and pushes a finger into the tight heat of his ass. 

Tony  _ screams _ and comes, messy and hot, spunk spread all over his heaving chest. 

“God, baby boy. You’re so damn hungry for it,” Rhodey breathes, and Tony sobs, wordless, hips humping frantic at the empty air. Rhodey twists his finger, and Tony hiccups, a broken noise, his cock blurting the last of his cum, and Rhodey--

Rhodey licks it off his sweat-slick skin, licks it  _ all  _ up and leans up to kiss Tony. 

Tony makes a hungry shocked noise, but he’s arching up into the kiss, licking it--licking  _ himself _ greedily out of Rhodey’s mouth, his cock fattening up already between them as they kiss, filthy and messy, cum and spit smeared on their lips. 

Rhodey presses a second finger in, and breathes a curse into Tony’s mouth. 

He’s so goddamn  _ tight.  _

By the time Rhodey’s three fingers in and brushing teasing against Tony’s prostate, his baby boy is writhing against the sheets, keening and desperate, his hips chasing friction Rhodey refuses to give. 

And he’s  _ still _ too goddamn tight. 

Rhodey huffs a curse, flips Tony onto his belly and drags his hips up, so his ass in in the air, gaping and pink and so damn pretty. “Fucking work of art, baby boy,” Rhodey mutters, too aware of Tony’s praise kink to miss the oppurtunity, and then he spreads him open with his fingers and fucks his tongue into that slick hot tight, and Tony  _ screams.  _

He’s shaking, shuddering and writhing, and his foot kicks, hard, catches Rhodey high in the thigh. 

Rhodey snarls, rips his mouth away and grabs Tony by the nape of the neck and  _ shakes.  _ “Stay  _ still,  _ puppy,” he snaps, “and if you’re a  _ good boy _ , I’ll fuck you proper.” 

Tony’s reaction almost shocks him out of his boner--he goes limp, string cut puppet sprawled, held up only by Rhodey’s grip on his hip and his neck, and he  _ comes,  _ silent and still. 

Oh. Oh  _ fuck.  _

“Tony,” Rhodey says, carefully, and Tony whines. 

“I--m’ good. I’m bein’ good,” Tony whispers. 

Ok. Ok. Shit. 

Rhodey tests the slick looseness of Tony’s hole, and it’s not enough, not really, but it’s close, and he’s slick and--

He pushes in and Tony--Tony is still, passive and limp where Rhodey’s hand is  _ still  _ on his  _ goddamn neck _ . 

He jerks back and Tony scrambles, desperate, catches that hand and shoves it hard back onto the nape of his neck, all vibrating tension that drains away when Rhodey doesn’t fight him. 

Oh  _ christ _ . 

“Fuck, puppy,” he hisses and Tony sobs, a single solitary noise in the sudden quiet, and Rhodey’s grip--hip and nape both--tighten and he fucks Tony. 

It’s rough, just a little bit mean, and Tony’s shivering under him, these delicious hitching noises that Rhodey wants to eat out of his mouth but he  _ can’t _ because Tony is hanging limp under his hands, the tiny press of his hips back, into the punishing thrusts of Rhodey’s cock the only thing that reassures him. 

That and Tony is hard again, or maybe he never did get soft, but he’s hard and sticky and every time he presses back, he humps forward, into nothing, desperate even in his still silence. 

He’s tight and hot and fucking  _ perfect  _ and this isn’t gonna fuckin’ last, it’s too damn  _ good _ \--

“Tones,” Rhodey gasps and that sweet hot hole  _ clenches  _ and he  _ whines,  _ and tips his head to look at Rhodey, hungry happy puppy eyes, and Rhodey groans, thrusts going wild and fast and comes, spitting curses and dropping down to kiss Tony while he does. 

Tony is cuddly, pressing against him when Rhodey rolls off, and he whimpers, delicious and still so goddamn turned on it makes Rhodey smile, more fond than mean, now, when Rhodey presses at his swollen wet hole, pressing his spunk deep back into his boy. 

Tony’s cock is hard and wet, smearing against his thigh and Rhodey blinks down at it, where Tony is humping him almost absently. 

“You come, you’re licking it up, puppy,” he says and Tony makes this hoarse shocked noise and comes, messy and trembling. 

Rhodey grins. 

The thing about Tony is he’s fucking  _ perfect.  _

When he snuggles against Rhodey, after licking up his mess, Rhodey hums and kisses him, sleepy and sated, finally, and presses his lips at the bruise on his throat, and smears the words into it, just to feel Tony shiver. “ _ Good boy.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Don Cheadle called someone puppy on Twitter and I--had--thoughts...   
> Moth endorsed, supported and egged me on. Blame them for at least 12% of this.   
> Come shout at me on Tumblr.


End file.
